1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for interfacing optical fibers of external; that is, outside plant fiber optical cable with optical fibers of internal; that is, inside plant fiber optical cable. For example, the present invention relates to interfacing external fiber optical cable with internal fiber optical cable connected to telephone transmission equipment. The apparatus serves as an integrated connector panel, splice shelf and cable storage unit for interconnection between outside plant cable and fiber optic testing, multiplexing and transmission equipment.
2. Description of The Prior Art
In prior art fiber optical cable interfacing apparatus access to the housing in which optical fibers are spliced and coupled to the appropriate optical connectors is from the front and rear of the housing. To gain access, a covering panel is removed to expose the inside of the housing to the extent desired. Typically, one or more splice trays are contained in the housing. Since space is usually limited it is difficult, if possible at all, for a technician to perform various tasks within the apparatus such as splicing of optical fibers, repair of a splice, and the like. Therefore, in many applications the apparatus is designed such that removal of a covering panel allows the technician to remove the splice tray or the fibers from the tray to perform the task at hand. Usually any excess length of cable or fiber is stored in the tray, storage in this manner tending to cause undesirable attenuation and in some instances excessive kinking or bending of the optical fiber being stored. In such apparatus testing and service is difficult.
One attempt to overcome the problems associated with such prior art apparatus is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,430 which relates to a cabinet for optical cable terminating equipment. Such cabinet includes a removable front cover, a stack of splice trays within, and an array of optical connectors mounted on a front panel. To gain access to the inside of the cabinet the front cover is removed. The front panel, which is hinged to the cabinet at one side of a front opening, is then pivoted relative to the front opening to expose the interior of the cabinet. In such apparatus, it is necessary to detach the stack of splice trays and move the stack forward in order for the trays to be readily accessible for repair, replacement or testing.
In a related patent application filed on May 2, 1988 entitled Fiber Distribution Panel naming Robert W. Barlow and David A. Cooper as applicants the foregoing shortcomings are overcome by providing a unit in which connector panel, splice shelf and cable storage are housed in a drawer as described therein. The present invention provides for another means of overcoming the foregoing shortcomings by providing stationary cassettes and connector panel and positioning one or more splice trays and cable take-up means in an access drawer.
It is desirable to provide interfacing apparatus for equipment containing optical fibers which can be tested and serviced from the front of the apparatus.
It is also desirable to provide interfacing apparatus for equipment containing optical fibers in which a stationary housing includes a moveable splice tray and cable storage unit wherein attenuation is not a problem and optical fiber bending is controlled.
It is further desirable to provide interfacing apparatus which can be mounted in standard equipment containing optical fiber, or upon a wall or the like.
It is further desirable to provide interfacing apparatus for equipment containing optical fibers which is compact and yet readily accessible.
It is also desirable to provide such equipment having improved fiber organization so that users can access specific fibers quickly and easily with less risk of breakage and improved productivity.